The project proposes to establish direct access to MEDLINE, using Grateful Med software, and to DOCLINE for each library of a six=member consortium in rural Eastern Kentucky. Uniform computer hardware and software will be acquired and maintained on a group basis. Journal holdings will be contributed to SERHOLD using the Network Coordinator, based at Morehead State University, as an agent for all the members of the Consortium. Extensive training will be provided on a continuing basis for all potential end-users at the individual hospitals. Hospital library coordinators will be trained in methods of teaching Grateful Med searching, as well as in the use of DOCLINE. Students of nursing and allied health professions at Morehead State University will be given hands-on seminars in MEDLINE searching with Grateful Med in their didactic program, as well as a refresher orientation while on clinical rotation at Consortium hospitals. Evaluation of the project will be based on comparisons of data for on-line searches and interlibrary loan requests. Reliable baseline data have been complied for several years. An implementation evaluation will document the progress of the project and it is hoped that the results can be published in the professional literature.